The Couples Shuffle
by hahagirl727
Summary: So I scrambled around songs on a bunch of my friends Ipods and am going to make a bunch of oneshots based on the couples I made on my first playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening with the songs as inspiration. Please rate and review :).
1. Henry and Sumia 1

**A/N: So I scrambled around songs on a bunch of my friends Ipods and am going to make a bunch of oneshots based on the couples I made on my first playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening with the songs as inspiration. I hope you enjoy :D****.**

**Sumia and Henry #1**

Songs: Girlfriend/I Found a Boy

For the past two years of her life Sumia was empty.

She watched Chrom walk arm and arm with _her. _Their leader, their fearless tactician and Sumia hated her. It was wrong of her, Robin had been nothing but kind to the Pegasus Knight, but she couldn't even stomach Robin ever since she married the love of her life.

_It should have been me… _Sumia thought hopelessly as the couple shared a kiss. She saw the way Chrom had looked at her two years ago, when she had rescued him at The Longfort. He had _liked _her, but she let him slip away. Sumia had been too scared to fight two years ago and stayed out of most of the battles. Every time she went into the field she was injured gravely.

And then Robin started paring up with Chrom in battles. The two had bonded quickly and soon enough they were madly in love. The day they announced their engagement after the war was the day her heart broke.

Over the past two years Sumia had lived in a house just on the Ylisse border. She didn't want to see Chrom, Robin, or any of the Shepherds. It caused her heart two much pain.

That was when Sumia tripped sending all the bowls she was holding to fly in the air and crash unto the ground. "STUPID BOWLS!" Sumia yelled as the pain of her fall and her heart overcame her. No she would not cry… Not here.

"Hey-o, Sumia! What's shaking?" A voice said. It was Henry, the Plegian mage who joined their party not to long ago. "I heard some almighty smash over here."

Sumia pulled herself into a sitting position amongst the broken bowls to look at Henry. "I was carrying this huge stack of bowls, and I tripped on… Well, something and—" She murmured on the verge of tears.

Henry did not seem to notice her emotional state and laughed. "Nya ha ha! Look at all the smashed crockery! That's hilarious!"

"Ugh! What am I going to do? How is everyone going to eat?!" Sumia fumed. "I've failed everyone…"

"I can fix the bowls," Henry said with a huge grin on his face.

Sumia perked up at this. "Really? But how?"

"I'm a mage, cutie!" Henry beamed. "I just wave my wand and mutter a little incantation…"

The Plegian mage put his hands together as if he was praying and closed his eyes. "Humina, humina, humina…"

Sumia couldn't help but giggle at his actions. She stopped laughing when she noticed that all the bowls were fixed. Her eyes became wide and she was completely slacked jawed. "Holy snap! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's just a temporary hex, unfortunately. Tomorrow they'll be in pieces again," Henry, said surprisingly saddened by this notion. "But at least folks won't have to eat out of their hats tonight."

"It's perfect. This gives me time to buy new bowls tomorrow," she commented. "It's funny, I used to think magic was all scary and weird, but I guess not."

"Oh that spell can certainly be used for evil. All it does is reverse time." Henry remarked. "See, so if something bad happens to someone and you cast it on them… They have to experience that same tragedy over and over again!" He let out a joyous laugh at that.

Sumia suddenly became afraid of how happy Henry seemed at that thought. "Oh, that sounds horrible!"

"I know, right. It is!" He chortled again. When his laughter died down he offered his arm to Sumia. "At least let me help you up."

She took his hand and felt a rush of electricity flow through her. _It must be one of those hexes… _She thought as her hand tingled. "Thank you Henry," she murmured shyly.

He grinned. "No problem! Next time you need something destroyed or fixed, I'm your man!" He chuckled to himself as he ran off.

Sumia looked down at the bowls in her hands. Little did she know the bowls weren't the only thing that Henry would fix in her life…


	2. Vaike and Cordelia 1

**A/N: Sorry for this delay all of my stuff is starting to break on me and I had a scare with my 3DS, but it's fine. So without further ado!**

**Vaike and Cordelia #1**

Songs: Kiss with a Fist

Vaike and Cordelia circled each other in the courtyard. Vaike was beginning to regret his request for training in order to finally beat Chrom. Cordelia was not kidding when she said she didn't go easy on her students.

In Vaike's brief moment of thought Cordelia jabbed him with her lance. Vaike fell into the dirt huffing and puffing.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to beat Chrom," she said standing over him.

"You could at least help me up!" Vaike remarked lying face down in the dirt.

Cordelia chuckled and pulled him from the ground roughly. "Come on! We're not done yet!"

Vaike examined Cordelia. He realized that she still had a hand on his shoulder and it was oddly burning. _Must be the sun… _He thought and yet… He never noticed how beautiful the Pegasus Knight looked. Her hair was mused, her cheeks flushed, and her lips parted.

Without reason Vaike grabbed her gently by the shoulders. When she did not fight from his touch he kissed her. She gasped, which caused her mouth to open. Vaike wrapped his arms around her lithe form and in return she placed her hands on his chest.

No one seemed to notice the pair in the training yard, but Vaike really didn't care. _How had he never known his feelings for her? _Why had it taken violence to realize?

Cordelia then pushed him away from her. "Why would you do that?!" She yelled angrily.

Vaike gave a cocky smile. "From what I could tell you enjoyed it."

Cordelia was fuming. Vaike found it attractive. "I most certainly did not!"

"Sweetheart, it's time you get that Chrom out of your and focus on the real man."

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about. And furthermore-" Cordelia remarked.

"And when I say "real man," I'm talkin' about the Vaike, natch! What say ya turn some'a that single-minded devotion my way?"

"B-but, I'm still not sure I properly understand..." Cordelia said. Why could she not stop staring at the muscles on his chest? It was true she enjoyed the kiss. Her heart fluttered like a bird… Did she have feelings for him?

Vaike grinned. "You've got passion, and I got passion! I'm thinin' we can fan each other's fires and really set things ablaze!"

Cordelia tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks at his words. "i have no intention of setting fires with you!"

"Keep telling yourself that. No one can resist the Vaike!"

Cordelia let out a primal growl and slapped him on the chest. The blow did not seem to affect him at all, he beamed at her. "Gods! You are frustrating!" She screamed stomping off, trying to forget the aching in her heart.


End file.
